Slimer Sticks Around Campaign
The Slimer Sticks Around Campaign is the fourth campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Scenarios Slimer Sticks Around You track the ugly little spud down, but he won't go easily! He's pretty quick, and you might be tempted to close the Gates down early, but that might not be the best plan... The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Slime Gates," as they tend to spew a lot of Slime, even when closed! Special *The Ghostbusters begin this scenario with 5 XP. *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Slimer. Release Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: You get Slimed, and a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate and Trap Slimer. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: Each Ghostbuster within Line of Sight of any Closed Gate gets Slimed. Idulnas' Interference You check the Ecto-1's rearview mirror and Idulnas is hot on your tail! Closing Gates will be rather difficult with Idulnas around, but that is your goal! Keep him away from the Ecto-1 and the Gates to show him that you're in the driver's seat. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Achilles Gates," as they are impervious until the Ecto-1's built-in Dimensionometer is nearby. Special *The Ghostbusters begin this scenario with 11 XP. *Combat Actions cannot be taken against an Achilles Gate unless the Ecto-1 is adjacent to that Gate and no Ghosts are on the Ecto-1. *Keep the Idulnas Ghost Card handy. He moves at the end of each Ghostbuster's turn: The Ecto-1 is his true target. Achilles Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream (see Special) *To Close: 2 Streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. You do not need to defeat Idulnas to succeed. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from the front space of the Ecto-1. Stay Puft Stays Put Gozer has returned as The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and his only goal is to see to your demise, sub-creatures! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Fury Gates," as the Ghosts that pop out of them are furious and looking for trouble! Special *The Ghostbusters begin this scenario with 19 XP. *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Stay Puft. Fury Gates *To Hit: 3 or higher, add a Stream. *To Close: 3 streams *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then it moves 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster. Remember: If the Ghost re-enters the Gate space, it continues moving Scenario Results In... *Success: Trap Stay Puft *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Then all Ghosts move 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbusters. *Closed: Each Ghost moves 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster, and then remove the lowest-Class Ghost in the Spirit World from the scenario. Gallery Scenario #1 Campaign4-1SlimerSticksAroundB.jpg Scenario #2 Campaign4-2IdulnasInterferenceA.jpg Campaign4-2IdulnasInterferenceB.jpg Scenario #3 Campaign4-3StayPuftStaysPutA.jpg Campaign4-3StayPuftStaysPutB.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns